


The Magical Escapades of Molly Perez and the Other Inhabitants of her Hogwarts Dorm Room

by stardustcookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcookie/pseuds/stardustcookie
Summary: a spontaneous work of fiction based on the harry potter universe because I wanted to write something including my oc
Kudos: 1





	1. yup, train chapter

My sister had been going to Hogwarts for the last seven years. She was of age and had managed to score a job working in the Magical Creatures department at the Ministry. According to her, with her flawless judgment, Hogwarts was a great experience in the early years, but that’s just what she told me so I wouldn’t be scared of leaving home for the first time.

I was excited as we entered the platforms of Kings Cross Station. I saw all of the other young people, wheeling their trolleys full of luggage through the bustling hub of transport, accompanied by eager parents and siblings visibly excited to return to their friends. I couldn’t wait to get out there and meet some of the other first-year students.

“Molly, sit on the case for a second”, my sister Dina ordered me, tapping the lid of my case, which she had packed for me only days earlier.

I obliged, releasing my hands from the cart on which it was resting, and sitting on the heavy case. Dina started to move the cart, and I let out a little yelp, which prompted her to laugh out loud. She pushed the cart forward, building up speed along the stone floor, and steering towards a solid wall. I held onto the sides of the cart for dear life, expecting her to swerve or stop the cart at any moment. My heart pounding, I closed my eyes.

The cart hadn’t swerved or stopped. It was still moving in the same direction as if there hadn’t been a wall there at all. In fact, it felt like we had just moved into the open air. I could hear the loud horn of a train, signalling for people to board. Opening my eyes, I could see where we were. Platform 9 ¾, the hub for wizarding students to set out to school on the Hogwarts Express, to be back for Christmas at the earliest. The train was being boarded by students of all shapes and sizes, from students that were dragging their luggage haphazardly around, looking astonished at the way they had come in, to the older students who were assembling into groups even before boarding the train. I was transfixed by the wall we had somehow entered through, and the ripples left behind by the faceless crowds of luggage-bearing children who were traversing it as if it wasn’t a solid surface.

“Stop staring, Molly! I know it’s a nice wall, but you really should be getting on the train, it’s leaving soon, after all.” Dina stated playfully, nudging me away from the place I was standing.

I had zoned out, and was standing right in front of the wall, being narrowly avoided by the students coming through from the other side. I snapped out of my trance, in time to notice a cart barrelling towards me. The driver of the cart, a black-haired girl in a pink tee-shirt, swerved. Luggage fell from the cart, knocking me backward and to the floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs by a small case that had fallen onto my chest. The girl in pink rushed over, leaning in above my face.

“Are you alright?”, she exclaimed, straining to lift the case from my chest.

She reached out her hand to help me up, and I grabbed it, pulling myself back to my feet.

“I’m really sorry about the luggage, I wasn’t focusing as I went through.” The girl hastily picked up her belongings before scooting the cart away, towards the train.

I followed her, taking my case from Dina and boarding the awaiting train.

The one long corridor of the Hogwarts Express was narrow, and I could only just squeeze my case through while pulling it by the handle. The train’s interior was very antique-looking, but clean and without a dent in its fine decoration as if maintained by magic. I passed by a few compartments already filled with students, whether they were reading books, practicing spells, or talking with friends wasn’t something I paid attention to. I looked for an empty space among the compartments and found one that was empty.

I sat down and stowed my case on the shelf above my seat. From here, I could see the platform with the families waving goodbye to their children. Slowly, the train started to leave the station.

It was cold inside the compartment, though I couldn't see any air conditioning unit. I just sat there, confused and missing my sister. Why was it that the same year I was starting school, she had graduated and got a job elsewhere? She was warm and kind, like nobody else I had ever met, but she was fun, too; she was the kind of person you could spend an eternity with. She had promised to write me letters every weekend, so I had something to look forward to past the anxieties that came with the first year of a new school.

"You seem bored". A boy with strikingly bright hair had opened the door to my compartment.

He was standing outside, holding a rucksack in his left hand. I was surprised that someone else would want to sit where I was sitting, so I stayed quiet.

"I'm Alex. Alex Parish. You look like you could use some company," He spoke with a sort of sneer to his voice, as if I was below him.

His bag made a loud *clunk* as it fell onto the seat opposite my own. Alex sat beside it, looking at me with a smirk. I knew immediately that I didn't like him, but there was something mysterious about the way he looked at me, as if he were analysing me.

"I heard that first-years can't even play Quidditch. Shame, really, I've been practicing, and I could definitely make the team. You seem like the sporty type, do you play?" I looked him up and down.

He seemed too skinny to be a trainee, much less play professionally, but I was flattered that he thought I was 'sporty'. Maybe he had some sort of natural talent that came to him without trying, or maybe he was just being overconfident.

"You? Maybe if the beaters run out of substitutes." I replied, giggling at my own joke.

He glared at me but kept his composure. Clearly, this wasn't something he wanted to get into.

"What house are you expecting?" He asked, gesturing to the emblem on his robes.

His had a Hufflepuff emblem already embroidered, so they were clearly hand-me-downs. It didn't matter, because you could change them with a colour changing charm anyway. My robes were from my sister's first few years as a student, but I hadn't had the time to put them on yet. I hoped to be a Ravenclaw, just like her, but Slytherin would be good too. Dina said I would be a Ravenclaw, because of how curious I was when I was younger, but I believed that I had some of the qualities of a Slytherin too.

"Ravenclaw," I said. 

He leaned over, with a serious look on his face.

"Ravenclaw? I heard the Ravenclaw wing is cursed. Supposedly, some kid went looking for some relics or something there once and never came back."

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but the look on my face told me that he thought it was true himself. Ravenclaw did seem like a pretty mysterious house, but then so did all of them. 

"I'll be a Slytherin, I just know it. Plus, some old lady at Flourish & Blotts told me so, when I was buying my books. I'll be the first Slytherin in my family since my great uncle Christopher."

I nodded, to make it seem like I was listening, then left to change into my robes in the bathroom.

When I returned, Alex was gone. He had left a note, simply reading 'See you at sorting'. His handwriting was clean and neat, but he wrote across multiple lines.  
I guess I would only see him if we were sorted into the same house, since I thought it was a private thing. I laid down across the seat, and started to think about school, whether I would be able to make any friends. I just wished I could have some friendly people in my dorm room, since that was a pretty important thing.

The seats were pretty comfortable, so I just propped my head up against a pillow I had brought with me and stared out of the window.


	2. hogwarts is rly big

The train screeched to a halt, jolting me awake. I could see the sparse buildings of Hogsmeade just outside the window, and staff members from Hogwarts standing and waving outside of the train. I grabbed my suitcase and cautiously wheeled it into the corridor, following the queue of enrobed students to the sliding door to the platform.

One of the teachers shouted, "First years, to me!", resulting in a stampede of the ones new to Hogwarts like me.

I followed sheepishly, as the other groups of students dispersed from the platform. The teacher stood tall above the students, standing on a wooden bench towards the back wall. She appeared experienced like she had shepherded the new first years many times in her career.

"My name is Ms. Hooch. I am the Flying instructor and head of the first years. Any problems you have with classes or other students will be reported directly to me and will be handled appropriately. Now, I will escort you to the docks where you will board the row-boats to Hogwarts",

She hopped down from the bench, and students parted ways to allow her to pass. The other students and I started to follow her along the platform, eventually reaching a long, wooden dock, containing a few old boats. She boarded one at the far end and waited as the rest of the students boarded after her. I could make out Alex's striking blonde hair near the front of the line of boats, but he didn't dignify my presence, even with a look. A few other first years along with myself sat silently on the boat, waiting for something to happen. There were no oars that I could see, so there wasn't a chance that we had to row ourselves. It was a magic school, after all, and my sister had taught me that magic could do just about anything if you had the right spell.

The boats gradually floated out of the docks, picking up speed into the misty lake. I could see outlines of the large spires that made up the Hogwarts buildings, and a sense of excitement welled up inside of me. Students let out gasps as the spires came into full view, lit only by the moon. I had seen photos, but they didn't really capture the experience. Shallow waves lapped up against the sides of the boat, gently rocking it as we moved across the water, as I spotted the dock, right next to the entrance to Hogwarts. Even the front door was of astonishing quality, a real testament to the architecture of wizards. I kept staring at the door until the boat tapped against the dock, and Hooch shouted to leave the boats.

We walked to the front entrance, and I could hear several clicks emerging from the inside of the door. It opened slowly as if taunting us, and clanged against the neighboring walls. I followed the crowd inside, and we followed Ms. Hooch through a labyrinth of corridors before finally reaching another set of large, wooden doors. She opened them to reveal a large hall, the biggest I had ever seen, with tables laid out, empty save for candles. The room was already filled with students, looking older than first-years. They sat at four long tables, leaving a central table empty. Some of the first-years started to sit at this table, so I followed, as I believed this table was meant for us. An old man, with a long beard and grey robes, gestured for us to settle down.

"Welcome new students, to the first-year sorting ceremony". His voice boomed across the hall as if amplified. It was weathered but sounded cheerful. "Today, the Sorting Hat will be deciding which of our four great houses you will be sorted into, then we will decide the best teams for the dormitories." I remembered that we had to be roomed with three other students from the same year, all of different houses, which was understandable. Two Gryffindors in the same bunk would be a nightmare, as would two Slytherins. Really, the other houses needed to be present only to balance them out.

A woman in oval glasses with a stern look called names sequentially, in alphabetical order. Students approached an old chair, were seated and the hat decided their house. I heard Alex's name called, and he stood up from his seat at the long table. He was closer to the front than me, so he looked back and gave me a thumbs-up as he approached. He was seated, looking visibly tense, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, for all to hear. The older students applauded, and he sighed with relief. Several high-fives were directed at him as he returned to his seat. I knew my name would be next, or at least soon, so I readied myself to leave my seat. As she called my name, I stood up quickly and walked to the front. I knew I would be Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is the good house, for smart people. Then I could tell Dina, and she would be proud of me. It was scary, though, as I thought about it. I didn't know if I had what it took to be a Ravenclaw. Was I enough of a creative mind? Would I just be sorted into Hufflepuff instead?

My thoughts were interrupted by the hat's ear-wrenching shout of "Ravenclaw". Nice. The woman handed me a slip of paper, which revealed itself to be the room assignments for this year. Me and some girl named Chai Jung had already been sorted, her having been Hufflepuff, which meant we still had a Slytherin and Gryffindor spot. I listened closely to the following sortings, and watched the paper eagerly. Others around me had their papers, and were also staring with excitement.

The name 'Piper Teegan' was called. A girl in a plain robe approached the front of the room. She was sorted into Gryffindor and slowly appeared on my sheet, followed by Jenny Tailor, Slytherin. Sorting was soon over, and I had been sorted into the house I had expected. 


End file.
